


Zen

by starr_falling



Series: February Ficlets [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starr_falling/pseuds/starr_falling
Summary: Derek growled. Took a deep breath. Remained calm.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: February Ficlets [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139438
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Zen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: zen.

Derek was calm. Derek was going to stay calm. 

“Stiles,” Derek growled. Took a deep breath. Remained calm. “What is going on.”

“Wow, still have mastered inflection, huh?” Stiles said absently. Derek ignored this; after all this time, he could recognize that Stiles was babbling out of reflex.

“Why is my loft full of woodland creatures?” Derek inflected. Calmly.

“Ah, well.” Stiles rubbed the back of his neck and shooed away a deer that was nibbling his shirt. Apparently, he either didn’t notice or didn’t care about the crow preening him. “Prada got out of Lydia’s yard, and everyone went looking for him.

“I remembered seeing a locator spell in one of your books,” Stiles waved over to where a book was lying open on the coffee table. “I thought I could use it to find him. And it worked!”

Stiles looked so happy about it, and Derek didn’t want to crush that. But. Something was burrowing in his couch. And the less said about what the squirrels were up to in the kitchen, the better.

“How did a locator spell result in,” Derek swept his arm around the loft, “all this?”

“Okay, the first thing you need to know is that it totally worked,” Stiles pointed to Derek’s recliner. A little scrap of fluff was snoozing, curled up in his spot. Derek assumed it must be Lydia’s dog.

“What worked,” Derek breathed as evenly as possible. Calm. He was calm.

But the smell was getting hard to bear.

“While I was looking for the locator spell, I found a summoning spell,” Stiles started edging toward Derek, eyes on the floor to avoid stepping on anything. “I thought maybe I could use that instead, but it has a limited range. But then I thought, ‘What if I combine the two?’”

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed so deeply he felt it in his soul.

“You are so lucky I love you,” Derek said. Stiles tucked himself into Derek’s side, and Derek automatically wrapped his arm around him.

“Of course, you love me. I’m brilliant,” Stiles kissed the corner of his jaw.

“You’re also going to be cleaning up a lot of shit,” Derek said and didn’t even laugh at Stiles’ look of disgust.


End file.
